


Chihiro and Friends Group Chat

by FluffyTheUnicorn



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: AT - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), F/F, Female Fujisaki Chihiro, Female Pronouns for Fujisaki Chihiro, Group chat, More Relationships to be added, Trans Female Fujisaki Chihiro, Trans Fujisaki Chihiro, anyways. i'm a chaos being. i make chat fics a 3 am, chat fic, control z in this section on ao3 makes an a apparently, don't worry it's not like i did this instead of sleeping, i guess?, i wanted to make it clear chihiro's a trans girl in this, i'm a chaos being, i'm not gonna have every character from every game! just my favorites ;akdlshfasd, man there's a lot nsfw reccommended tags when i'm just trying to help people find my chat fic, she's also a lesbian, that i wrote at 3 am, the only ship in the first chapter is chisakuraoi because...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 06:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16528895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyTheUnicorn/pseuds/FluffyTheUnicorn
Summary: chihiro makes a group chat!!! mild chaos ensues





	1. Chapter 1 - chaos begins with a :D

**Author's Note:**

> hand guide of names:
> 
> makoto - egg  
> kyoko - the better version of sherlock  
> chihiro - beep boop  
> sayaka - hatsune miku  
> sakura - buff and pretty  
> hina - watery and pretty  
> celestia - poker face  
> hifumi - weird weeb man  
> hiro - 420 predict it  
> taka - responsible  
> mondo - vroom vroom  
> junko - favorite food is tears  
> mukuro - nice gun lady  
> toko - sad book  
> byakuya - bdude better have my money  
> leon - perfect pitch
> 
> ps sorry it's so short! just wanted to establish basic things y'know?

**beep boop added 15 people**

**beep boop** \- :D

**beep boop** \- hewwo!

**beep boop** \- also i gave everyone cute nicknames

**egg** \- i’m not sure if this is cute or not but i love it

**hastune miku** \- chihiroooooo…. you’re so silly ily

**watery and pretty** \- thank you for calling me pretty but. watery?

**beep boop** \- look at sakura’s nickname!!!! it’s describing your talent!!!

**watery and pretty** \- awwwww

**buff and pretty** \- I have never felt more honored in my entire life. 

**egg** \- GAY!!!

**buff and pretty** \- I sure am!

**bdude better have my money** \- This is … A strange nickname. I wouldn’t call it cute, and while it is humorous, I don’t understand why you replace the word “bitch” with the made-up word “bdude”. 

**beep boop** \- i was too scared to put that word in your nickname

**watery and pretty** \- everyone look at how pure my tiney gf is

**buff and pretty** \- *our tiny gf is

**bdude better have my money** \- That is very gay, and Sakura, why did you change your typing style all of the sudden? You were typing like me a moment ago.

**buff and pretty** \- I do not want to type like you

**420 predict it** \- ROASTED

**420 predict it** \- also. is my name a weed joke. but instead of blaze it’s predict.

**beep boop** \- yeah!!!!

**weird weeb man** \- i’m not weird!!!!!!!!!!!!! DX

**poker face** \- by using that cursed emoji, Yes You Are.

**weird weeb man** \- DXXXXXX

**420 predict it** \- celeste ?? you’re not gonna complain about your nickname?

**poker face** \- why on Earth would I. it’s simply perfect.

**perfect pitch** \- isn’t perfect pitch a singi - OH MY GOD IT’S A PUN.

**perfect pitch** \- CHIHIRO I LOVE YOU

**watery and pretty** \- not as much as me and sakura love her!!!

**bdude better have my money** \- *Sakura and I.

**the better version of sherlock** \- shut up. appreciate the lesbians. you dick.

**the better version of sherlock** \- also, Chihiro, I am honored you would say I’m better than sherlock. 

**egg** \- why did you capitlize chihiro’s name but not sherlock’s name

**the better version of sherlock** \- he does not deserve it. I have taken his place. I’m sherlock holmes now. 

**favorite food is tears** \- MY SISTER IS NOT NICE!!! BUT TEARS IS MY FAVORITE FOOD YOU GOT THAT RIGHT

**nice gun lady** \- you’re just jealous because chihiro is a sweetheart to every girl other than you

**favorite food is tears** \- … maybe….

**vroom vroom** \- i’m dying… lil dude…. you’re adorable… chihiro….

**responsible** \- :D!!!! Thank you Chihiro!!!

**beep boop** \- takaaaaa! you’re welcome!! 

**sad book** \- i’m not sad

**beep boop** \- oh!!! i can change your nickname! i’m sorry!! i just thought like. it fit cause you got your whole gloom n doom aesthetic but i don’t wanna be mean!!!

**sad book** \- NO IT’S FINE I THOUGHT YOU WERE INSULTING ME AND CALLING ME PATHETIC

**beep boop** \- TOKO I WOULD NEVER

**watery and pretty** \- guys. i love chihiro so much.

**egg** \- we know hina.

**watery and pretty** \- i’d die for her and my other gf sakura

**buff and pretty** \- Hina… you legally cannot die.

**beep boop** \- i’d die if you died!!!

**watery and pretty** \- I’LL LIVE FOR BOTH MY GFS!!!


	2. Chapter 2 - Good Morning!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of another day and the growing of the chat!

**responsible** \- Good morning classmates!!!!!! :D

**vroom vroom** \- morning bro!!!

**beep boop** \- :D! good morning to ya too taka!!!

**egg** \- god every time taka or chihiro talks my day gets better

**watery and pretty** \- every time chihiro breathes my day gets better!!

**buff and pretty** \- every moment Chihiro is alive, my day gets better.

**vroom vroom** \- that’s funny because every moment taka is alive my day gets better 

**beep boop** \- :>!!!! 

**responsible** \- ^/w/^

**weird weeb man** \- they can use emojis but i can’t???

**the better version of sherlock** \- it’s because you use straight person emojis like XD.

**the better version of sherlock** \- I died inside while writing that.

**poker face** \- Understandable.

**weird weeb man** \- WHY ARE YOU GUYS SO MEAN TO ME….. DXXX

**poker face** \- you’re creepy.

**nice gun lady** \- yeah

**the better version of sherlock** \- correct

**sad book** \- i’d rather eat a live insect then be around hifumi

**buff and pretty** \- if weren’t for the laws of this land, I would have slaughtered you

**egg** \- HOLY SHIT

**beep boop** \- MY GF MEMED!!!!!

**watery and pretty** \- I’M SO PROUD

**buff and pretty** \- thank you 

**beep boop** \- also did mukuro say something?

**beep boop** \- she did

**beep boop** \- cute cryptid spotted!!!

**nice gun lady** \- i. what.

**favorite food is tears** \- HAHA

**nice gun lady** \- … shut up junko

**favorite food is tears** \- HELP MY SISTER IS BEING MEAN TO ME

**beep boop** \- no mukuro is doing the right thing and i support her

**favorite food is tears** \- I THOUGHT YOU WERE KIND TO ALL GIRLS LIKE THAT BUFF BUTCH GIRL IN THE OTHER CLASS

**beep boop** \- you’re the exception

**favorite food is tears** \- WAH

**nice gun lady** \- chihiro, i love you, but why’d you add my sister here

**beep boop** \- i’d feel bad if i excluded one of my classmates…

**favorite food is tears** \- HAHA

**420 predict it** \- i predict… chihiro is gonna live forever cause she’s so nice

**420 predict it** \- she let junko in because she’d feel bad for leaving her out

**420 predict it** \- pure.

**bdude better have my money** \- That kind of kindness is more likely to get Chihiro killed.

**buff and pretty** \- I shall do everything in my power to prevent something like that from happening.

**egg** \- speaking of adding people can we add some of our friends from the other two classes

**beep boop** \- sure! as long as nobody minds!!

**watery and pretty** \- i’m cool with it but you legally have to add the gymnast akane she’s so cool!!!

**buff and pretty** \- this sounds fun Chihiro

**the better version of sherlock** \- I’m excited to see who you add.

**hatsune miku** \- sorry, i’ve been really busy with practice but!!! of course chi!

**poker face** \- of course.

**vroom vroom** \- HELL YEAH

**watery and pretty** \- that’s enough approval!!! add new friends babe!!

**beep boop** \- GAYSP

**beep boop** \- DID YOU JUST

**beep boop** \- AAAAAA

**sad book** \- this is a beautiful love story.


End file.
